We Are Venom
by WeAreVenom
Summary: After Eddie Brock dies, his son, Aaron Brock finds out everything from the source itself: The Symbiote Venom


**Chapter One**

Aaron Brock walked through the cemetary gates. Rain had started to fall, dampening his short black hair against his forehead. It didnt phase him. Nothing did anymore. The last few weeks have been difficult. His father, Eddie Brock, was dead. The doctors said something unknown caused his organs to systematically shut down. Aaron had spent every minute next to his father on his deathbed. It was painful for him because his father started to become delirious near the end, telling him about aliens and how he had saved the world, but his father was just an investigative reporter, and an infamous one at that. His father had been run out of New York due to his crude and brash way of going about business. His father had a way of pissing off the wrong people. Which must be hereditary, because Aaron had been kicked out of 2 private schools and 3 public ones. His mothers death 2 years ago was the turning point where he decided to get his shit together. Now he is a construction worker and recently got engaged to his girlfriend of a year, Alice.

Aaron walked through the cemetary, eyes glazed, realizing that at 22, he was an orphan. His mother had killed herself, and now his father was dead.

He stood in front of his parents tombstones, that were side by side, and held his fathers necklace in his hand. His fathers wedding band with a crude leather chain.

"Mom...Dad...I promise you, Ill be everything that you believed that I could be. I miss you both more than you know." Aaron spoke, with tears forming in his eyes that he quickly wiped away.

He put the necklace around his neck, and slowly walked away from his parents head stones.

Aaron walked through the front door of his apartment and saw that his fiance had put the mail on the table. There was a large box with his name written on it, in which he could tell, with his fathers hand writing.

He picked it up. It was heavy. He took it into the living room. Sat the box on the floor and kneeled down in front of it.

He ripped the tape off the top and opened it up, to see inside was another box. A dark wooden box, with a note on top.

 _Son, there are so many things I wish I could have explained to you about your mother and I. Everything isnt as simple as it seems. This world isnt as simple as it seems. Inside of this box is the lecagy that I began. You might hate me for it, but this is something only us Brocks can withstand. He will explain everything to you. I love you son, I know you'll make your Mother and I proud._

Aaron sat the note aside, confused, and pulled the wooden box out of the packaging and placed it on his glass coffee table.

He slowly lifted the clasp on the front of the box, then opened the lid. It was empty.

"What the-" Aaron began but was interrupted by a black blur shoot out the box, and hitting him in the chest with such force that he was sent flying back against the wall. Everything went black.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Aaron opened his eyes to the sound of someone pounding on his front door. He sat up really fast and ran to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw there was a bald man in a black suit. Confused, he reached for the door knob

 _Dont open the door_

Aaron looked around frantically for the strange demonic voice he has just heard. As he was searching, the man began to pound on the door some more. It snapped Aaron back to attention.

He had his hand on the door knob, but he couldnt turn it. His hand wasnt doing what he wanted it to do. He strained and groanded, and finally his hand turned, along with the knob and he opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Aaron asked politely.

"You're Mr. Brock, correct?" The man asked, a blank expression on his face and a sense of authority in his voice.

"Mr. Brock was my father, but yeah. Who are you?" The man ignored his question.

"Im aware your father recently passed, did he happen to leave you anything? Anything out of the ordinary?" The man became very serious. Aaron glanced at the box in his living room.

"Uh, I dont know you, so Im going to close my door now." Aaron said as he began to close the door. The man stuck his hand out and stopped the door.

"I need you to answer my question." The man asked, visibly becoming impatient. He pulled open his suit jacket to reveal a gun on his hip.

"If you're gonna flash that, you better be willing to use it." Aaron said, not willing to be bullied by some stranger. He was not new to situations such as this, unfortunately.

The man pulled a badge out of his pocket.

"How about I use this instead?" Aaron looked at the badge. FBI. He wondered what the FBI wanted to do with him, or his father.

"Can you please come with me? Me and my colleagues have some questions and it will be much easier with your cooperation. " He asked, in a much more polite tone.

 _No_

That voice again. He kept a straight face despite being completely terrified that he seemed to develop schizophrenia overnight.

"Alright, i guess" He answered after thinking for a moment. The man thanked him and lead him to the black SUV that was parked behind him.

Aaron got in the back seat. Something was telling him, his life was about to get very complicated.


End file.
